Kentaurus Babel
Kentaurus Babel is a character in the anime and manga Saint Seiya. It is a Silver Saint, belonging to the constellation Centaurus. Its name is a biblical name, corresponding to Babylon. Appearance In the anime, the story and characterization of Babel diverge considerably, compared to the manga After being hypnotized by the Pope, the Silver Saint comes to the ruins of the Palace of the tournament determined to avenge his three companions defeated, Misty, Moses and Asterion. Here you find all five Bronze Saints, they have just discovered that Lady Isabel is actually the goddess Athena. Only Seiya and Hyoga are wearing armor and then trying to cope with the new opponent. Seiya, however, is not strong after the clash with Moses and Asterion and unable to help. Then it falls on the shoulders of Hyoga protection of Athena. Babel, however, thanks to its technical fire surrounds the ruins of the building with flames. The Saint of Athena tries to face him, using his cold energy, but managing to barely protect himself and his friends. The intervention of three mysterious boys, the knights steel, allows to turn the tables. The three mysterious warriors are at first look, and then take action before Hyoga was overwhelmed by the flames of Babel. They manage to embarrass the enemy, allowing the Cygnus Saint to take up the situation and with the Diamond Dust freezes the flames and hurts the Silver Saint. Finally with the Kolodny Smerch throws in air Babel, defeating him. Lady Isabel approaches the Knight on his deathbed and free from the evil influence of Pope Ares. Babel recognizes her as the goddess Athena and crying he falls to the ground, lifeless. In the Hades arc adaptation to anime, Babel had been resurrected by Hades and went with Misty and Moses to Siberia where Hyoga was. They tried to defeat him but were easily overpowerd by Hyoga's chilly ice. Yet as they lay there dying among the ice, they entrusted Athena to his care. Powers * Fotiaroufihtra: is the secret technique of Babel of Centaur used in manga. Babel specification which realizes this blow torching the air with his cosmos and creating a powerful vortex of fire which hits the opponent. The Saint also said that this maelstrom of fire completely reduces the opponent's body in a pile of ashes. In the manga it shows that Babel can also use the wisp. * Swirl of Flame: is the technique used in the anime. They are a series of many areas that Babel flaming spear at the enemy, usually after missing, so you have a greater range. The size of the fireballs may vary and are launched by lifting your hands forward at chest height and joining the tips of the thumbs, creating fiery globes. You can see it launch also fire shots without placing the fingers and using only one hand. Typically uses flames to surround the enemy, the force released by the impact with the ground also means that even if the opponent prevents strokes, he suffers the strong blast, falling to the ground. * Aurora Burning: This is essentially an enhanced version of the Lobi of Flame. Babel fact uses only one big ball of fire, from the devastating force. This shot was appointed only in the anime, manga in fact has no name being considered only an enhanced version of the previous one and therefore not a technique itself. * As shown in his first appearance in the manga, Babel is able to use the wisps. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Amoral Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Redeemed